Embodiments of the invention generally relate to automated lighting systems and, in particular, to area occupancy analytics based on an automated lighting system.
Modern lighting control systems, such as those used for new LED systems, have sophisticated light sensors used to control the individual light level and, in some cases, light color quality at every point. These sensing systems allow the brightness levels of individual light fixtures to be adjusted to maintain an even brightness level as ambient natural light levels change. This saves power and also maintains an even pleasing light level across a room throughout the day. In current utilization, the light sensor output is used to control the lighting level of just the lighting fixture where the sensor is placed. In general, the central lighting controller for the building would request a specific light level for the whole room, and the sensor and lights in the room would participate in a local control loop to maintain the requested level.